A Quidditch Match And A Debt
by I Double Dare You
Summary: Sirius has never understood the romantic fascination with roses, candles, poems and boxes of chocolate – well, maybe the chocolate because Remus would certainly appreciate that. Luckily, an evening spent with Remus shows him that romance doesn't necessarily require any of these things. SBRL Bad with summaries!


Title: A Quidditch Match And A Debt

Summary: Sirius has never understood romantics' fascination with roses, candles, poems and boxes of chocolate – well, maybe the chocolate because Remus would certainly appreciate that. Luckily, an evening spent with Remus shows him that romance doesn't necessarily require any of these things. SBRL

Notes: Just a short (for me, anyway) fic between writing my other longer S/R fics. I thought it up when I saw a movie which had a long, boring romantic evening scene and, naturally, my mind turned to these two lovely men. Being the obsessive Wolfstar shipper that I am, I can't help but associate everything with these two, so here is my version of a 'romantic' evening in with the two mutts. Don't worry, it won't choke you with sweetness... I hope.

Warnings: MaleXMale sex, a touch of fluff and Remus being top for this one. Honestly, I see it as not all that relevant concerning who sticks what in whom (if you'll excuse the crude description), as these two are quite interchangeable with positions as many people in homosexual relationships are. But I tend to get a lot of flames when Remus is the top so I'm just warning those people who would rather not read it. As a result, I doubt this fic will get as many faves or reviews but I think some of you may like it. :) I certainly enjoyed writing it!

OOOOOOOOOOO

**A Quidditch Match And A Debt**

Sirius huffed and impatiently flicked a stray lock of hair away from his face as he perused the magazine. It was last month's edition of the Quaffle, a Quidditch magazine, and he'd already read it but there was nothing else to do. His motorbike was in perfect condition, so polished and clean that if he worked on it anymore it would just get dirtier. There was no Order work to do, he'd finished his paperwork already (yes, that was how bored he was), James had warned him not to bother him because he had a romantic evening planned for him and Lily, and Remus was still at work.

Sirius glanced at the clock and scowled. Remus had a late shift and wouldn't be home for another _five hours_! A Friday night spent all by himself with absolutely nothing to do.

He rolled into a sitting position and glared at the cheerfully crackling fire that somehow managed to highlight his current state of loneliness. Just as he was deciding that Firewhisky was the only company he needed tonight, he heard the front door unlock.

Only his and Remus' closest friends and Order members could get past the wards and there was only one person who wouldn't knock, but still his hand flew to his wand and his body tensed, ready to fight.

Rustling sounds of plastic bags made him relax a little as he couldn't imagine a scenario where Death Eaters might see the need to bring plastic bags with them. He only relaxed fully when he heard the familiar voice call, "It's just me – I brought food!"

Sirius watched, surprised but pleasantly so, as Remus entered the lounge room, cheeks pinched rosy with the cold, carrying plastic bags full of what looked like Chinese food and a paper bag under the other arm.

"I thought you had a late shift at work."

"It got canceled. A blizzard is coming and the boss was nice enough to let me go early." Remus smiled warmly at him, dumping the takeout and the sodden paper bag on the table in the adjoining dining room. Whatever was in the bag clinked loudly and Sirius could now smell the Chinese food – one of his favourites. Remus quickly pulled off his maroon scarf and shrugged off his winter cloak, hanging them both on the back of a spindly kitchen chair to dry. Sirius watched as he brushed a quick hand through his wet hair to get the little flecks of snow out before they melted, before pulling out the takeout boxes.

"It's been ages since we've had a night to ourselves, so I thought we'd make it a night in, just the two of us", Remus smiled, handing Sirius a carton of food that smelled so wonderful that his stomach immediately jumped to attention. Remus went back to the table and pulled something out of the paper bag, a big box looking thing that Sirius raised his eyebrows at before realising it was a radio.

"I borrowed it from James," Remus explained in response to Sirius' look, "He didn't like me interrupting his night with Lily but goodness knows he's interrupted us enough times, so now he knows what it's like having a cock-block for a friend."

Sirius laughed while Remus placed the radio on the little, chipped wooden coffee table in front of the couch and crouched before it, switching it on and fiddling with the dials.

"We've got our own radio", Sirius pointed out as he watched Remus work.

"Yes, but James' picks up more stations. I'm hoping his gets the Quidditch game tonight – I know you wanted to go see it but maybe we'll be able to at least hear it. Montrose Magpies against the Falmouth Falcons – the best versus the brutal. It's not a match you want to miss."

Sirius gaped at Remus as he flickered the dial between white noise and what sounded like a commentator. With a quiet 'Aha', he managed to catch the station and kept it, relatively fuzz free.

"Remus Lupin, you are a fucking god", Sirius proclaimed, awestruck, over the commentator's deep voice rattling out an analysis of one of the Falcons' more violent players before the game.

Remus smiled before returning to the paper bag and pulling out a bottle of Phoenix Firewhiskey.

Sirius' eyes widened, "Where the hell did you get that?" Phoenix Fire was supposed to be one of the better alcohol drinks and while it wasn't wildly expensive, it was certainly hard to come by.

"I happened to see it on the way home and well...", Remus shrugged, smiling, "I thought, 'why not'?"

Sirius watched Remus silently as he summoned two glasses from the kitchen cupboard. This was turning out to be a perfect night and more than Sirius could have hoped for. The food, the game, the drink and the company, especially the company – there were few better ways that Sirius could imagine spending a Friday night.

He watched as Remus finally gave up on using his hands to try and get the cork out of the bottle and simply used a spell to loosen it. He then pulled it out with his teeth and steadily poured the dark amber liquid into both glasses, with the cork still held between his teeth. Sirius watched him, his eyes tracing where the firelight spun strands of the honey brown hair gold and cast the eyes a deeper, warm gold. The face was weary and tired, the clothes worn and shabby but Sirius felt a sudden surge of affection for the man he'd fallen in love with years ago. The hot food steamed before him, the Quidditch commentator introduced a new Chaser on one of the teams, the rich drink trickled its way into the glasses and Remus was standing there, completely unaware of how much Sirius wanted to just walk over there, take that damn cork out of his mouth and snog the life out of the man.

"I'm really fucking in love with you, you know that?", Sirius said, completely serious.

Remus put the bottle down, took the cork out of his mouth and raised an eyebrow elegantly at him. But he had heard the truth behind the blunt statement that Sirius had trouble saying on a good day, and Sirius watched with a strange warmth in his stomach as the eyelashes lowered and Remus' lips curved upwards in a demure smile.

"I'm really fucking in love with you too."

Sirius grinned as Remus approached with the glasses and the bottle. He took the offered drink and waited for Remus to sit down next to him on the couch so he could lean against him. They tucked into the Chinese food, interrupted only by Sirius' laugh when he received an elbow in the ribs and a glare for stealing a large piece of beef from Remus' carton.

They listened as the game started, the commentator shouting out the moves so quickly that they were kept on the edge of their seats. This was metaphorical, of course, because they were far too comfortable and content as they were, settled back into the couch, Sirius' head falling to Remus' shoulder once they'd finished their meal and he brought his knees up to curl against the reclining werewolf.

Sirius lost track of the game for a few minutes as his mind strayed to how his evening had changed so wonderfully. He felt so... happy, so content. He had some of his favourite things in the room with him, Remus being somewhere around the top of that list, and his stomach was filled with that curious warm feeling that didn't stem from the the full, satisfied feeling of his stomach. It was as if this was a moment of perfection in his life that he wouldn't have changed for anything and he didn't want to move or speak because it might all be lost and the harshness of reality might sneak back in.

Perhaps this was what James had meant when he'd boasted of planning a romantic evening, except in Remus' place would be Lily and it would be filled with things that they both liked and probably more stereotypically romantic things like candles and roses and Merlin knew what other unnecessary things. Sirius grinned as Remus inhaled sharply as something exciting happened in the Quidditch game but Sirius had temporarily forgotten the game and was only paying attention to the way Remus' eyes were bright and how his face had taken on a stunned, excited expression at the events of the game. Yes, this must be what people meant when they talked about a romantic evening. Maybe not the exact details but surely the warm, almost blind contentedness that he felt, curled next to Remus like that.

He took a sip of the whiskey and grinned lazily as it burned his throat and scorched his stomach. It was rich and smooth and somehow fiery at the same time, just as its name suggested. He finished his first glass quickly while listening to the game, which was turning out to be as bloody as everyone had thought, and watched Remus' reactions to it.

The score had steadily crept up to 210 to 70 with the Montrose Magpies in the very comfortable, smug lead while the Falmouth Falcons simply seemed to accept the loss, as they often did, and set about being as violent and brutal as they could. The Magpies had had to call on three reserve players already, with one Chaser knocked out by an intentional collision, another with severe head injuries at the hands of a Beater who had purposefully aimed for a head instead of a Bludger, and a Magpie Beater suffering from a broken arm when two Bludgers had flown for him at the same time. The Falcons Beaters were in danger of being sent off and one of their Chasers had already been sent off for intentionally crashing into the Magpies' Seeker twice. Even if it wasn't a game showing the most skill, it was certainly entertaining enough and the Magpies were talented enough for both of the teams.

Then in the middle of the commentator's babble, he broke off and screamed, "... _the Snitch, the Snitch _– Ramirez has dived and he's in close pursuit by the Falcons' Seeker, Themonte, and it looks like this is the real thing, folks," Sirius was jerked out of his wide eyed stare at the radio by Remus' hand slipping into his own and squeezing tightly. Sirius grinned at the anxious look on Remus' face but quickly went back to staring at the radio with the commentator's next frenzied words. "Ramirez is pulling ahead, he's almost there – is that it at his fingertips? And, yes, _yes_, he's – _**ouch!**_" Sirius let out a whispered curse without noticing and they both tensed together, hands entwined tightly.

"He's hit at full speed by the Falcons' beater, Anderson! Oh and it's looking messy, people; that is _not_ a pretty sight. It looks like the snitch is gone again and Ramirez's face is bleeding quite badly. They're probably going to have to get him cleaned up a bit before – yes, the mediwizards are coming and the ref is sending Anderson off the pitch," this declaration was met with loud boos, mixed with cheers, heard even over the radio, "It's an intentional collision and yes, he's off. He's not happy about it and the team isn't either but it looks like a fair call to me. And there he goes. Here comes the reserve Beater for the Falcons, Sean Angel, who, incidentally was kicked from the Puddlemere United team for unsportsmanlike conduct – in other words, taking a beater's club to one face too many. Ramirez is looking alright now and the mediwizards have given him the all clear. Looks like this game is back on track and the Quaffle is in the air again!"

Sirius relaxed and chuckled a little at how into the game they'd both gotten. Remus usually wasn't all that interested in Quidditch, not as much as his friends had always been, anyway, but he seemed to be enjoying himself tonight, getting caught up in the excited, anticipatory atmosphere of an eventful match. Sirius stretched the tension out of his muscles before wrapping an arm around Remus' midriff sleepily, his hand unintentionally slipping under Remus' shirt at the side and touching warm, bare skin. Remus jumped and let out an interesting, little alarmed noise in the back of his throat.

"You're _freezing_! Do you want a blanket?"

"No, I don't want a bloody blanket," Sirius mumbled into Remus' shoulder, "I wouldn't mind some more of that whiskey though."

Before Remus could move and disturb the comfortable position, Sirius reached into his own pocket and retrieved his wand. The whiskey carefully poured itself into his glass before the bottle settled back on the coffee table with a gentle clunk. He took a satisfied sip of the rich, cool liquid and sighed contentedly.

"You're falling asleep", Remus commented amusedly and Sirius could just _hear_ that affectionate smile in the man's voice.

"Am not," he mumbled in reply, wrapping his arm more securely around Remus, "'m just comfy."

Remus turned and snickered into Sirius' hair before pressing a subtle kiss to the dark head. However, their attention was brought back to the radio when the commentator shouted something about another goal for someone... probably the Magpies.

Sirius wasn't a fan of predictable games and even though the Magpies were skilled and the Falcons brutal enough to keep it interesting, he found his mind and hands wandering. It started unconsciously; his thumb slowly stroking the small patch of warm, smooth skin where his hand rested on Remus' side, beneath his shirt. Then the rest of his hand joined in and his palm slowly and soothingly sliding up and down part of Remus' side and Sirius mentally noted the raised skin of scars that he already had mapped in his mind. Remus relaxed further back against the chair with Sirius' gentle ministrations but his breath hitched in a surprised chuckle when Sirius' hand slipped higher.

"That tickles," Remus murmured but he didn't move to stop him and his soft, pink lips curved up in a smile.

Sirius returned the smile but his was noticeably more devious. His fingers danced up Remus' skin, tickling lightly at the side of his ribs and Remus let out a loud snort of laughter. Sirius snickered and Remus reached around and grabbed the wayward hand, bringing it up to his mouth to kiss a fingertip.

"I thought we were supposed to be listening to the match," the werewolf pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

The commentator's voice droned on in the background but there were more pressing matters at hand. Such as the way Remus' eyes had that mischievous golden glint in them and the way that Remus' smiling, pink lips seemed to draw Sirius' eyes.

"I have something more interesting in mind, actually." Sirius grinned and licked his lips.

Remus' eyebrow raised itself a little higher and he smirked. "Monsieur Padfoot, I do believe that you're implying that you find me more interesting than a game of Quidditch. I'm deeply flattered."

"More interesting than _this_ Quidditch match. There's a difference."

Remus laughed and gave Sirius time to lean down and put his empty glass on the coffee table, next to Remus' equally empty one. Grinning, Sirius threw his leg over Remus' and straddled the man. Remus looked up at him expectantly, his eyes and smile equally warm and full of affection. In response, Sirius leaned down and pressed their lips together, tilting his head and opening his mouth to Remus' insistent tongue. Strong, long fingered hands gripped his hips tightly and the direct, firm touch sent shivers down Sirius' spine. His own hands slid into the light brown hair and he pressed closer to the intense heat of the body beneath him. Remus pulled back slightly and Sirius heart jumped excitedly when he saw the black pupils dilated with desire.

"Mister Black, you have my undivided, rapt attention. I hope you intend to make good use of it." Remus' voice was low and husky and his breath was warm against Sirius' lips. Sirius shivered in response.

"Hmm, you're sure you wouldn't rather listen to the match?" Sirius suggested coyly, smirking as he fiddled with the buttons on Remus' shirt. Remus' face deadpanned and Sirius laughed, understanding the look.

"I get it – who would want to hear about Quidditch when someone as irresistible and charming as me is about to do wickedly inappropriate things to you, right?"

"I'd agree," Remus allowed slowly, "if you'd actually get on with it and do these wickedly inappropriate things to me already."

"You're supposed to be the patient one."

"You're supposed to be the hasty one that G_ets. On. With. It_", Remus punctuated each of the last four words with a brief squeeze to Sirius' hips.

The dark haired man squirmed against the demanding hands before leaning back down to kiss and bite at Remus' neck. Remus arched his head back in offering and hummed in pleasure as Sirius' lips, tongue and teeth made their slow, worshiping descent down his throat, while fingers quickly undid Remus' shirt buttons to allow Sirius access to that stretch of skin as well. Sirius crawled backwards onto the floor and parted Remus' willing legs at the knees so he could shuffle forward between them. He flashed Remus a suggestive grin before assaulting Remus' bared stomach, gliding his lips down the little bumps of scar tissue and breathing hotly into the man's navel. The fair haired man slipped his hands into Sirius' hair, rubbing gently at his scalp, somehow making tingles race beneath Sirius' skin – he never did know how Remus managed to transform simple gestures into effective seduction. He slid the tip of his nose down through the wiry trail of hair that disappeared into buttoned jeans, pausing only to undo the button and yank down the zip.

In the background, the Quidditch commentator screamed something excitedly but the words were lost on the two men, completely consumed with each other. Remus watched, eyes half lidded with a hazy mix of lust and affection, as Sirius' lips wrapped around his member and a cool hand gripped him at the root. Steely grey eyes locked with gold and Remus' breath escaped in uneven shudders as that beautiful mouth continued to engulf him, sliding down over his not inconsiderable length. He could feel the talented tongue wriggling against the underside and a whimper escaped him, his hands gripping Sirius' hair tightly and urging him even further down. Instead, Sirius pushed up against the hands to slide the slick member out of his mouth to the tip only to then swallow it down again in one rapid slide. Remus' exhale caught suddenly in his throat and instead of breath he let out a strangled groan.

Sirius was rather good at this, as he was good at most things he put his mind to, and he approached the act with the same reckless, wild enthusiasm that made for an often unpredictable and mind blowing orgasm. Indeed, Sirius' dark head was bobbing up and down at a furious pace and Remus gasped and cried out softly at how the vicious but pleasurable assault was bringing him so close so quickly. The night had been as perfect as it could have been so far and there was only one thing that would complete the night for both of them.

Remus gently tugged up on Sirius' hair until the man relinquished the length with an obscene noise and an irritated, "What?"

Remus chuckled at his lover's eager impatience and briefly bent down to kiss the swollen, reddened lips.

"I want you on the floor. On all fours."

Remus watched as Sirius' eyes darkened and a shudder visibly passed through his entire body at the blunt words and deep voice. A grin brightened Sirius' face momentarily before he was shuffling back to remove his own shirt and to pull down his jeans and briefs. Remus lowered himself to the floor next to him, catching that beautiful mouth again before he firmly pushed Sirius onto his hands and knees, arse raised expectantly. Remus pressed his front against the firm body and leaned over him, kissing the warm, smooth muscles on his back and he tried not to gasp when his nipples rubbed against the smooth skin. Sirius was muttering something but it just sounded like a whinge and Remus was used to such impatience and griping from his lover.

One hand slipped between Sirius' legs to gently touch Sirius' cock while the other slid between the cleft of his arse. He touched at the opening before he withdrew his hand again – Sirius letting out a frustrated yell about someone not getting anything at all if they continued teasing (an empty threat, they both knew) – and reached for his wand on the coffee table. Remus cast the lubrication charm over himself and then Sirius' entrance before replacing his hand at Sirius' arse.

He pressed kisses to the small of Sirius' back as his finger entered him and his other hand continued to move between his legs. Sirius was welcoming the intrusion, pushing back earnestly and crying out exaggeratedly. Remus chuckled against Sirius' skin at the exaggerated noises and received a curse in return, but then his fingers were pulling out.

"On your back, I want to see your eyes," Remus ordered, his voice husky and deep and he knew Sirius would never deny him when he used that voice. Still, the man grumbled as he turned over and lay back on the cool wooden floor, looking up at Remus with bright eyes.

"Always so _bossy_, Moony. You'd make one hell of a professor; you really love ordering people around."

Remus smiled down at him, pushing the thighs apart and lifting Sirius' hips up to take him at a better angle. "Don't pretend as if you don't get a kick out of it, Pads, you kinky bugger."

Sirius opened his mouth to reply but all that came out was a sharp 'Oh' when Remus abruptly pushed into him. He arched against the floor and his legs automatically wrapped around Remus' waist, pulling him in deeper. It hurt but it was a sharp pain that Sirius was used to and had even come to cherish as another part of this closeness with Remus. He reached up, grasping at Remus' strong, scarred arms, holding on desperately as Remus hoisted Sirius' hips up higher and slid all the way into him. They let out twin cries of shocked pleasure and Remus held still for a few moments to gather himself while Sirius grumbled at him to move. They breathed slowly and deeply and then, through their haze of desire, they heard the Quidditch commentator shout from the radio, "... that was a beautiful score there by...".

The rest of his words were drowned out as the two men snorted with laughter at the inappropriate timing of the words. But then Remus pulled out a little and they both gasped, Remus trembling as he struggled with self control.

Sirius gazed up at the dark gold of Remus' eyes, his breath shaky as he admired the lovely face above him; soft red lips open as the werewolf panted, the fair hair hanging down slightly as Remus' skin glowed in the flickering amber of the firelight. Yes, this was Sirius' idea of a perfect evening, he concluded as his head rolled back against the floor and his eyes shut at the feeling of Remus moving within him.

"Open your eyes. Look at me." Remus growled through his panting and the ball-tingling growl had Sirius obeying without thinking, his eyes focused once again on the features that he loved so dearly.

Sirius heard himself moaning, gabbling thoughtlessly as the pleasure melted through him from the point where he and Remus were connected. Remus' eyes glinted, feral and full of desire, as he leaned further over Sirius and the awkward, bent position would have been uncomfortable if Sirius had not been completely preoccupied with getting his lover to move deeper, faster, harder and was currently busy with ordering him to do so.

He snaked his own hand between them and pulled roughly at himself, trying to match Remus' brutal pace and already, the fireworks raced beneath his skin and up his spine. He was shuddering, crying out frantically and then he was hit with his climax, the collision leaving him in shattered, incoherent pieces, disintegrated and floating up above the scene before the fireplace. Vaguely, he heard Remus' choked cry above him and the solid, sweaty body resting over him brought him back to himself.

They were both still panting and their hearts raced against one another as they lay, satiated and still. Finally Remus shifted, pulling out of Sirius and Sirius was wincing, unfolding his legs and stretching out the tension in his body. Remus slid off him slightly but his arm draped around Sirius' body, pulling him close as Remus' head rested on his chest. Sirius grinned widely and was just about to comment on Remus' satisfying display of skill when the commentator's voice broke through their peaceful haze.

"...I don't think any of us expected this outcome. A twenty point win for the Falcons after the Chasers picked up their game and Themonte caught the snitch. A shocking lose for the Magpies who have been completely on the ball this season – they were looking invincible..."

"_What?"_

Sirius' head shot up to stare in disbelief at the radio while Remus only frowned as his head was jostled by the abrupt movement.

"They lost? They fucking _lost_?"

Remus groaned, turning his face into Sirius' warm chest as he prepared for Sirius' outrage at the result of the game.

"I can't believe the Magpies lost and... and I didn't even get to hear it!", Sirius shouted indignantly, throwing his hands up in the air and accidentally jostling Remus again.

"_You_," Sirius suddenly looked down with narrowed, accusatory eyes at the face pressed into his chest, "You, this is all your fault! You distracted me and now I missed a pivotal game for this season. Imagine what this will mean for the Cup and I missed the best bit of the match!"

Remus raised his head and glared at him but he caught the amused glint in the grey eyes and Remus realised Sirius wasn't really angry. Indeed, a smile quirked at Sirius' mouth as he sighed exaggeratedly and rolled his eyes. "Why do you have to _ruin_ everything, Moony?"

Remus laughed in disbelief and shook his head. "And what happened to me being, and I quote, 'A fucking god'? Don't even try to deny that that wasn't one of the best shags of your life, Black."

Sirius grinned but rested back against the floor, staring up at the ceiling with indignant smugness. "I neither deny nor admit anything. But you will have to make this up to me."

He smiled as he felt Remus prop his chin up on the chest beneath him.

"And how would you have me make it up to you, hmm?"

Sirius heard the smirk in the question and he looked down to lock eyes with ones that had captured his heart long ago.

"More evenings like this. You're indebted until the day we die to give me evenings as perfect as this one as often as possible."

Remus' smirk melted to a warm smile to match Sirius and the face softened at Sirius' heartfelt words. "You're easy to please, Padfoot. But yes, I solemnly swear to repay this debt."

Sirius reclined back in satisfaction against the floor, the same smile on his face as his hand searched blindly for Remus' and found it, their fingers entwining together securely. He felt more than heard Remus' next words, tickling in a warm whisper against his chest.

"I promise."

OOOOOOOOOO

_Of course this would have smut in it! I mean, you can't spell perfection without erection, after all. Yes, I actually just thought of that and yes, I have an incredibly dirty mind. What of it? _

_Oh dear god, I'm a lost cause, aren't I? Anyway, I've yet again written something with too much detail in it – this was supposed to be a 1500 word fic, max! I suppose it's just not my style to be brief but I've been looking for R/S drabble prompts lately to branch out a little. If you know any good ones, let me know! :)_

_But yes, thank you for reading my fic. I really hope you like it. Don't forget that I absolutely **love** comments! ;)_


End file.
